The Search is Over
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: The prince finds his love, a beautiful servant in the house of a lady, but there are some things they must speak of before he takes her to the castle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****In this story, I borrow a few ideas from a couple of Cinderella films that I've seen, but there are two major changes: Cinderella wasn't locked in her bedroom because she didn't hum and dance to herself, revealing to her stepmother that she'd been to the ball - that scene always aggravated me as a kid. The other is that the prince and Cinderella have a in-depth conversation about how she's been living and the conversation takes place before they get married. So this fic is like an alternate take of the ending of Cinderella.**

* * *

_I was living for a dream_  
_Loving for a moment_  
_Taking on the world_  
_That was just my style_  
_Now I look into your eyes_  
_I can see forever_  
_The search is over_  
_You were with me all the while_

* * *

Prince Phillip was desperate to find her, truly desperate, everyone said. The enchanting girl he danced with at the royal ball hadn't left his thoughts for a moment. He'd spent three days with her, dancing with her and getting to know her in secluded talks on the balcony. Those three days had been the most blissful in his entire life and he was determined to find her.

His father didn't mind. In fact, the king encouraged his son to seek out this mysterious lady.

"Find her, bring her back to the castle and marry her straightaway! After everything I've heard about her from you, she must be quite something!"

The young prince wasted no time sending out his royal guard to every home in the kingdom. Her unique glass slipper had been left behind and was the only way he could discover the identity of his love. So the prince asked his father to make a decree that the captain of the guard and his men, accompanied by the prince would bring the slipper to the homes of all in the kingdom requesting that the young unmarried females try the shoe on.

In his opinion, it was ridiculous to allow every maiden to fit the slipper. Prince Phillip remembered the wispy blond hair and soft features of his beloved. From the color of her hair alone, the number of citizens to call upon in the kingdom would be significantly lower. But he knew there would be an uproar from many angry non-blonde subjects and their families if he didn't give them all a chance. At least his father made it clear that the only subjects with permission to try on the slipper were _young._

The prince accompanied his guards because he was positive that he would know immediately the face of the woman who'd captured his heart.

Sadly, they hadn't found her. Nearly an entire month passed since the king's announcement and Prince Phillip had begun to lose hope. Could she be afraid of him or palace life? Was she a visiting dignitary with obligations and had already left to go back to her own kingdom? Perhaps she only wanted to dance with a prince and their time together was nothing more than a little fun for her.

These were the thoughts that plagued him as he and the Royal guard went from house to house and left empty-handed. Today, they came to the final home in the kingdom, the one residence they'd yet to enter. It belonged to a Lady Teague. She'd married a tradesman who was now deceased, and had two young daughters, Victoria and Lucinda, from a previous marriage.

Upon seeing the faces of her two daughters, Phillip knew that neither of them were the woman he danced with the night of the ball, but it would be unprincely for him to suddenly decide to go back to the castle. So he bit his tongue and silently watched the captain of the guard, Stephen, try to put the glass slipper on both girl's foot.

The eldest girl couldn't even fit half her foot in the shoe due to her feet being twice the size of it and the younger almost got her foot in the shoe completely. Her skin was pink from the effort of the pushing and straining that she did. Phillip was sure that the circulation in her feet was cut off just by looking at it.

Lucinda crossed her arms and let out an angry huff, disappointed that she hadn't been the one to fit the shoe. Her expression quite funny, but this was not a laughing matter. Therefor, the prince kept a neutral look on his face.

Lady Teague clapped her hands. "There you have it! Victoria, I should have known you were the one who danced with the prince that night!"

"I didn't want to tell you, mama because I wanted to keep it my own secret. But this is a better ending than I ever imagined!" The girl fluttered her eyelashes and the prince let out a puff of air.

Absolute rubbish. Victoria was most definitely **not** the girl he danced with the night of the ball and she knew it, too. Phillip turned from the uncomfortable leer in in her eyes and faced Lady Teague.

"Are you sure there are no other young maids in your household?"

She blinked in surprise. "Why, of course, your highness. Since Victoria and Lucinda's stepfather died twelve years ago, we've been on our own here."

The minute she said this, a door closed below stairs in the direction of the kitchen and a soft voice began to sing. It clearly belonged to a woman.

Prince Phillip and Stephen gave Lady Teague a stern glare.

"You said there were no other ladies in this house," the prince said in a clipped tone, narrowing his eyes at her.

She laughed and fanned herself with a handkerchief, realizing that she'd been caught in a lie with possibly serious consequences. "Well, a servant hardly counts as a lady! I sent her out on an errand when I heard of your coming because I didn't want your highness to feel like you had to lower yourself to allow a common girl to wear such a magnificent glass slipper."

Stephen stepped forward, imperious and commanding as he replied, "The King of this land has ordered that every eligible young maiden try to fit this slipper. Do you dare to refuse a royal edict?"

Lady Teague licked her lips and fidgeted. She'd been caught now and no attempt at justifying her misconduct could save her now. Her only choice was to bring the girl out to meet the prince. Predictably, she cowered, backing away to the stairs where the voice was emanating. "Certainly not! I-I am a loyal servant to the crown! I will fetch her for you!" She nearly tripped as she ran down the stairs.

The two sisters, Victoria and Lucinda, had shocked looks on their faces, but wisely said nothing. As much as they both wanted to become a member of the royal household, neither wanted to get on the wrong side of the prince.

Minutes passed and Phillip began to grow impatient. What was taking her so long to bring the servant girl up? He tapped his foot and started towards the stairs. Suddenly, Lady Teague and a young blonde woman dressed in a dirty blue dress came out and walked into the sitting room.

She wore a white apron that had streaks of dirt on it, faded brown slippers and a there was a ribbon tied at the end of her long braid, holding the hair in place. It was a startling contrast to her appearance at the ball, but he'd know that lovely face anywhere.

A million emotions ran through him and he felt his heart pound against his chest as he looked at her. Finally, after so many fruitless efforts of searching the kingdom, he'd found the girl of his dreams!

Lady Teague looked as if she were going to have a stroke, but she forced a smile. "This is Cinderella, your highness. Our _servant_." She stressed the word "servant" as if to remind the prince that she was beneath him and therefor, unworthy of his notice.

Cinderella curtsied haltingly and kept her eyes lowered to the floor. Phillip took note of a bright red mark on her cheek. It looked fairly recent. Did Lady Teague strike her before bringing her to see him? He clenched his fists, holding back the urge to lash out at the elder woman.

There were things between he and this mysterious Cinderella that needed to be said, but in private. He had no wish to allow the presence of unscrupulous individuals listen to his overdue conversation.

"I wish to speak to your servant alone, madam."

"Oh, your highness, I don't think-"

A sharp look from Stephen stopped Lady Teague mid sentence and she bowed before scurrying out of the house like a rabbit, her two daughters following after her. Stephen handed Phillip the slipper and smiled kindly at Cinderella before exiting the house and closing the door behind him.

"So...now that we're alone, would you mind telling me who you really are?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella. My name is Ella."

Prince Phillip frowned. "Then why did Lady Teague say it was Cinderella?"

"Because she and her daughters call me that to make fun of me. I'm the only servant in this household and one of the things I do is clean out the cinders from the fireplace."

He clenched his fist. So **that** was where the nickname came from. "I understand."

"There is something you must know about me before we discuss anything else."

"And what is that?" He perched on the settee and gestured for her to be seated as well.

Once she sat next to him, she clasped her hands and stared down at them for a long moment. Then she looked up, meeting his gaze with hers. "Lady Teague is my stepmother."

"Your stepmother?"

"Yes. I know that must sound incredible, but I promise that it's the truth."

Of course he believed her. How could he not? In the three days he'd gotten to know her, he was well aware that Ella wasn't a liar. She had a good heart and it wasn't in her character to mislead someone.

"I don't understand. Why are you a servant in this home?"

"My stepmother always hated me. You see, when my father was still alive, we were very close. I considered him to be my best friend and I always confided in him. I don't know if my stepmother ever felt that kind of bond with anyone and I think that she started to resent me because of it." Ella lessened her grip on her apron and let out a breath. "Father died when I was fifteen and after the funeral, she dismissed all of our servants, claiming that we didn't have the money to spend on so many people."

"That is preposterous. She could have moved into a smaller house, remarried or found herself a place of employment. I know of ladies who were had diminished circumstances, but they managed to make a living while staying a member of respectable society. Her cause was not a hopeless one."

"True, she could have done something improve her situation. From what I know, she _does_ have a formal education as well as a shrewd sense of business. If she chose one of the options you mentioned, I would still be a part of her life as her stepdaughter and a reminder of the lack of love in her own. If there's one thing I know, my stepmother loves to live in luxury and keeping me as a servant was a way to continue that lifestyle."

"But how was she able to keep the place afloat? Or perhaps I should ask, how did _you_?" He smiled cheekily at her and she returned the mischievous expression freely, relaxing some.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. We grow some of the best looking and best tasting vegetables in the land and every week, I take a cart to market and sell them."

"Really?" Phillip's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Yes. Father would do it sometimes, the days before his travels increased. Hee taught me how to haggle for a good price and when to be gracious. It also helped that he was much loved in the village. Many people were apt to buy their produce from us over the other sellers. The servants who used to work in this house have given me coins when they could spare them. One in particular, Agatha, would always buy me a hot mug of cider after I closed up shop. We've been friends since childhood."

Ella laughed to herself. "Since my stepmother and her daughter's tend to sleep late, Agatha has even sneaked over and helped me clean around the house or cook breakfast."

"How did she manage to get away from her own duties?"

"Agatha takes care of the old widow Garen in the evenings. She just reads to her and sews with her to keep her company. Her hours are flexible too, so that's how she can get away to assist me when she's able. We're blessed to not have been caught by anyone yet. But no one in town cares for my stepmother or stepsisters, so there was never any danger on that end."

Prince Phillip reached for Ella's hand, gently clasping it in his larger one. "You're fortunate to have such good friends. They see your sweetness of spirit and are moved to come to your aide."

"You flatter me, your highness."

"Nonsense. I speak only the truth." He glanced at her cheek and the red mark that throbbed on the skin. Gently, he brushed the area with his thumb. "Does she hit you often?"

She stiffened, but gradually relaxed into his touch. "Yes. Whenever she feels that I'm being slow or lazy, she strikes me to remind me of my place. I've spoken out against her cruelty more than once and she beat me for it every time."

Righteous anger surged through him. "Your place is as a lady of this household, not a personal slave for her pleasure! It's despicable and I won't stand for it."

Ella's eyebrows rose and she parted her lips in surprise. "What do you intend to do, if I may ask?"

"Banish her from the kingdom. And not only for this, but for lying to royalty and trying to cover her misdeeds. Anyone who behaves in such a heartless manner does not deserve to be a subject of Edonia."

"I thought only the king could do such a thing..."

"True. He **is** the ruler of this kingdom and it falls to him to decide whether a subject deserves expulsion. However, I believe he will **want** to banish her when you tell him everything you have recounted to me of your life here."

Her eyes were as wide as two gold pieces. "You want me to go to the palace and address the king, your father?"

"Of course. You didn't really think I'd leave you here with that harpy, did you?"

"Well...no, but regardless of how cruel my stepmother has been to me, I'd hate to leave this house for good."

Phillip thought for a moment. "Who says that you have to leave it? After she's banished, the house will be vacant, but if you wish, I could hire a caretaker for it and we could use it as an escape to get away from court life after we're married."

Ella stood up, her ivory cheeks flushed with pink. She was no longer clutching her apron, but staring into his eyes with intensity. Softly, she replied, "Married?"

"That _was_ my plan in coming here. Unless you'd rather be good friends instead."

"Certainly not! Your highness, you are a horrible tease."

"Hm, perhaps you can teach me to do better." He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

A red flush appeared on Ella's cheeks and she shyly leaned into his embrace, reveling in the warmth of his skin. "Why do I feel that would be a lifelong task?"

Phillip smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

Lady Teague actually got the nerve to storm back into the house, berating Ella for taking up all of the prince's time and was shocked to see her stepdaughter and the young prince in a tight embrace. She stammered and stuttered over her words, unsure of how to reconcile what she bore witness to. Fortunately, Prince Phillip silenced her twittering and explained to her that he would request her presence at the palace the following morning at six o'clock.

Foolishly, the lady believed that Phillip was going to marry one of her daughters and chose to keep the family in suspense. Although, when he took Ella home to be an honored guest in the palace, she should've realized that she was in for trouble. But Lady Teague had high hopes, which never happened often, and she ignored the obvious due to rapid delusions of grandeur.

The morning after, she and her daughters were brought before the royal court and the king himself reprimanded her for her despicable mistreatment of a subject in the kingdom who was also the woman his son loved. She was given a chance to explain her conduct, but she couldn't say a single word to defend herself because now, at last, she understood her sins.

Silence is golden, the old saying goes and how true for Lady Esmeralda Teague. The king banished she and her horrible daughters to leave the kingdom of Edonia and never return.

Ella had forgiven her stepmother and stepsisters for their cruelty, but she was not sorry to see them leave. Her home was finally restored to its rightful owner. Of course, she and Prince Phillip became engaged and were married in the same week, so she had little time to go back before their honeymoon. But she was happily surprised to find that Phillip hired a caretaker and a crew of men to restore the house to its former glory.

Now, Phillip and Ella couldn't live in the house since they were both royalty and as everyone knows, Royals always live in a castle. However, the house was kept as a getaway for them when they needed time away from the busy affairs of state and general castle life.

Drama was bound to be a part of their lives whether they wanted it or not, but as long as Ella and Phillip were together, they could handle anything that came their way. And as cliche as the saying is, they truly did live _happily ever after._


End file.
